1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a server, in particular, to a blade server.
2. Description of Related Art
A server, being a core computer serving each computer in a network system, may provide disks, a printing service, and other functions required for users, and user can share resource on the network. A basic architecture of the server is approximately the same as a basic architecture of a common personal computer, and is formed by a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, and input/output (I/O) devices, and other members connected through a bus, in which the CPU and the memory are connected through a north bridge chip and the I/O devices are connected through a south bridge chip. According to a structure of a casing, the server passes through three evolution processes, which are a conventional pedestal server having a large volume and occupying the space, a rack server in which multiple hosts are placed in a cabinet for being uniformly managed, and a blade server with a thin appearance, a small occupied space, low power consumption, and being easily managed.
With development of information technology, the energy consumed by the server, the heat dissipation required by normal operation of the server device, and other costs are rapidly increased. Therefore, it is currently an important topic how to realize high density arrangement of the server and save a configuration space.